Demex the Demon Hunter
by poiseden14
Summary: Find out about the adventure's of Demon Hunter Demex!
1. Chapter 1

Hey what up guys? First off let me explain who I am so you don't think im some bum from the streets. My name is Demex Denon the demon destroyer, thre prince of demons, the next inline line for the throne and blah blah blah. I have quite a long title. But most peoiple call me Demex. What I look like? One word: Sexy but a more descriptive sentence is I got a black trench coat two hanguns strap to each side of my waist. Oh and a rocket launcher strap to my back. Yes a rocket launcher. Its not just for looks either. Neither is it for atracting babes cause I can already do that without weapons. Anyway I have black hair with black eyes and red pupils. And no i dont mean the i-got-beat-up-yesterday-and-got-blackeyes kind. I mean the black eyes of a demon that when you look at me you have a accident in you pants kind. Not to scare you or anything. Anyway ill tell you an adventure about a hunting. That wil help you decide if you want to keep reading these awsome stories of sexy Demex Denon than go back to your boring Treasur Island novels. Now, about that story... So here I was walking back from a hard day of demon butt kicking not that demons have butts. But you get the idea. I had to hunt down a demon that had been attacking this old man named Dean. f you ask me me dean deserved it. He is drunk 24/7 and goes through 20 packs of cigarettes a day and he was drunk 3when he told me about the demon. I just thought he was just jrunk and was seeing things untill an 16 foot demon with 33 mily white eyes telaported next to me a nd attacked me. Of course he disapered the moment i attacked that bastard but I know I didnt imagine it cause I havent been drinking beeing 18 years old unless you call Applejuice drinking. anyway i had to hunt him all day in order to kill him. So back to the present, once i got back to the Denon Family Mansion in the Demon Realm I hit the bed. my parent s weren't there being the the ruler of the Demon Realm. So the mansion is all mine. Anyway I went to bed the minute I got in. Of course i had nightmares the minute i was asleep like every night. Dream: I was in the dark aley ewas where i first met Dean. I looked all around but no one was there. Untill I turned cpompletely around and was face to face with Dean. well well well he said. He smelled of beer and cigars always . But there was something else like ...a demon smell and blood. And thats all there is for this advenutre. Not realy but since you want to read the next page of Treasure Island i have to cut it off with suspense. Pretty evil aint it? I get my evil doings from my moms side. Anway if you want to read a good book otheryhan that boring novel, read the next story and see whats up with Dean in Demex the Demon Hunter: Dean the Ebex! Se ya- Demex Denon


	2. Chapter 2

All righty. Demex Denon here! So your back to hear whats happens huh? Well your in for a story. In this Part two you'll find out about Dean and what's up with with this dream. Recalling my dream_: I was in a dark alley the same one i was one when I met Dean. I didn't see anyone untill I turned 360 and was face to face with Dean. He looked terribe in his ragedy clothes and smelled even worse if possible. He smelled like cigars and beer, no suprise there, but I smelled something else something like...blood and Demons. Something a mortal man should smell like. "Well, well, well," he said. I fliched and my hand crept to one of my hand guns just to be on the safeside. When it comes the shooting I hit my mark. Theres a reson people gave me the title "One Shot Wonder". Dean grinned. "That won't help you but even so I'm not hear for a fight im hear for a warning". He murmered. My heart was thumping. I had a bad feeling about this guy. "Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled. "Oh I don't want anything." he said "Just wanted to tell you that an Ebex has found is target." "What are you talking about and who are you?! He just he paused then yelled "A EBEX" and lunged at me_. Jerked awake. I sat up in my bed panting. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I had never had a dream of the Sense. Sense dreams are dreams that alow your soul to be able to use the five senses. Only when people are summoned buy ones with powercan have a Sense dream. Ebex is amon them. Ebexes are demons that have the power to manipulate matter. Often called master manipulaters, they can cause a lot of trouble and choas. Unfortunately ebexes are almost all evil, due to ther greed of more power. I shudered at the thought of them. The powers of Ebexes are so strong that the more powerful ones have the power to maniplate time and space. I shudered at the thought. And to think that that kind of powers isn't enough. But back to Dean. He could be a Ebex thats for sure but how powerful? And that warning? What was that about? He said a Ebex had found its target. Did he mean he was the Ebex and I was the target? If so even though he was an Ebex I will not allow that. I am Prince Demex Denon Prince of the Demon Realm and Sparex demon spawn(they are preadator demonos and speciealize in combat to weapons both human and demon to close combat). I will not allow to be a target. It wont be easy but i promised that I" will defeat him even if its the last thing I do.

I hate to brake it to you but thats all there is for today. In order to keep younreading i have to cut it off. Isn"t that great! If you want to continue reading, read on in Demex the Demon Hunter: The Hunt Begins. See ya- Demex Denon


	3. chapter 3

Hey! Demex Denon here! I'm back and so has the hunt for Dean the Ebex. And so, the story begins again here.

Today I decided to get my weapons checked. Since i'll be hunting down Dean and apparently a powerful Ebex I decided to get them tuned up. So I got up and got dressed and had a quick bowl of "Demon Bites" cereal in the huge kitchen that the Denon's own and I was on my way. The Demon realm is a big place. Its a phisical place but its kind of hard to explain. if your a demon its already in your brain. It's like your programed to know. Very few humans can take this kind of knowledge.

Anyway once i got to the maintenance gun shop which is called Stanex(thats the owners name) I steped in. Stenex is a 20 year old weapon collecter and is the son of Lord Hades the King of hell.n He is the one that humans go before to be decided on whether to go to hell or hellen. Rather then what they think with god and heaven and hell and whatnot. There isn't a single weapon he doesn't know about. He also works for my parents, the King and Queen wich is where the Denon Royaled gaurds get there weapons. He was the one who helped me built my weapons and is a good friend when it coms too weapons and anthing mechanic and (strangely) girls. its thanks too him that we have the weapons we have today.

You see all of our technology ,weapons and architecter was based on the mundane wrold(mundane is what demons call humans) the Deamon Dealm was made from the dark side and Negative Energy. This includs Negative thoughts, murdering, bad thoughts anything negative. That negative enrgy is what made the demons too. The deamon realm was nonexistent untill Amalia a believer of Demons found out about them. A demon had atacked her and had brought her here then King Shanon the Sparex saved her. Eversince theyfell in love and got married. Amelia became Queen Amelia and had a baby prince. And if you could guess they had me which makes them my parents. Which also makes me a hybrid of half mundane and half Sparexmdemon. Which explains why I have Dmon eyes and a normal mundane body. So when i am in the Mundane Realm i have to where shades. the job of a Sparex is to hunt and kill demans in both the Dmon and Mundane Realm whatever the cost after all.

Anyway when I stepped in the shop I saw a familar guy talking to Stanex. Then I realized it was Dean. My hand reached toward my gun. Then I blinked and he was gone. I guess still had my mind on Dean. In his place stood Stanex. Wearing an all-black suit head to toe he had flames for hair with a goate of flaming Hot inferno. Literally! He had skin as black as night. Some people say he's from right out of Hell tself. Which he was, condiering he is Hades' son making him prince of hell. "What?" He said "Your going to shoot me?" He said. i glanced around before removing my hand fom gun. no just...never mind. is aid. he didnt need to know about Dean yet. he as a tendency of flaring up when ever there's bad new. With his father also being lord of negativty I guess that how he reacts. "So going on another hunt huh?" He asked. He was a good smart guy and didn't need me to tell him where I am going becauese I always visit him bfore I leave anywhere. "I have something for you." He said. I followed him through the shop which is covered floor to ceiling with books about mundane and Demon teachnogy. He also loans books to people as we'll as sellas weapons. He led me through a door. In the room weas a table and on it were 2 handguns and a Rocket launcher. Hovering obve the table was the Ancientey the sealing and summoning symbol."What is this I asked?" "Well it's your new weapons of course' Stanex said." Theses gun have been crafted to be able to seal your demons with the bullets your guns shoot." he said "and they also have the powwer to sumon the monsters you sealed from the demension your sealed monsteras go." I was stuned . I know he had been working on this but noneone thought he would exceed. Wow Stanex...I stamered this is cool stuff. "It is and you should name them." He said proudly. "It took me months to figure it out. I think they are wothy of a name." Yeah" I agreed. I thought for a moment and the it came to me. I think i'll name each one of the hand guns Hades and Hell in honor of your father and name the new rocket lancher Stan-X. The weapons reacted the minute I finished my sentece. In glowig red letter the guns grafter there names. My right gun had Hell grafted i tand my left had Hades grafted on it the rocket launcher in glowing red Stan-x. i took out my hand guns and put them onthe table and repleced themwith hades and hell. itook ofmy rocket lancher and put stanbex on insted. In Honor of you and your father iname my new signater waepons Hades, hell and Stan-X. He was stunned. Then he grinned. "Thank you that is a honor"- but he was cut off when a someone from behind said. "But its such a shame you want be able to youse thoose said a man fro be hind me. Faster than a whip in the air i drew Hades and Hell and pointed them toward dean who was stanideing ther with a Scythe in his hand. The Ancienty glowed around me in red with power as the first showdown between Dean the Ebex and I Demex the Demon Hunter begins

And that is all my fanfiction loving friends for The Danex the Demon Hunter found out what the outcome of the first showdown btween us next time in the next chapter Dannex the Demon Hunter: Showdown. See ya- Demex Denon


End file.
